


The Secret Of The Willow Kiss

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dom Benny, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Sub Dean Winchester, Sweet/Hot, Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Supernatural, Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, bondage





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



Dean has been denied release for what feels like an eternity, trapped in the cock cage and left to suffer in misery. It has been hell, It makes his balls ache and his breath huff raggedly, yet also heaven, because Benny gives him a proud smile and Dean loves nothing more in this world than making his Master happy, even if he has wished for just one teasing touch. 

Tonight, Benny has unlocked him, running hand gently over the swollen flesh. His dick was hard enough to hammer nails, the tip weeping slick trails of precum across Benn’s hand where his Master strokes him. Knowing how sensitive his boy is, Benny’s touch is the perfect combination of firm yet gentle, the skin is velvet hard and warm, throbbing. 

His fingers curl around the stiff length, his thumb teases the weeping slit. Dean gasps, his hips jerking slightly as his Master caresses him. The hand is talented, twisting and tugging so perfectly that Dean whines and bucked up against the touch, knowing it will not be long until he is given sweet bliss. He lets out a shaky breath as he feels his orgasm rushing upon him so quickly it knocks the breath out of his lungs. Just like always, he feels the tingles running through his body, the pleasure so strong that he can’t help rutting into the palm as it brings him to the edge of release. With one simple command, “come, now,” he obeys, like a loyal submissive, also, truth be told, it does not take much to make Dean lose his mind--all Benny really has to do is kiss him softly and Dean could come. 

Now, one order, gentle yet firm, Dean him tumbling over the edge intimately, submitting like a good boy. He is whimpering and making all sorts of pretty sounds, his lips kiss bitten and pump and pink and so soft they feel like velvet. His cock jerks and pulses in Benny’s hand, streaking his fingertips in pearly white. 

With Dean sitting on his lap, their lips so close they could almost kiss and feel the warmth of their breath mingling, Benny could feel the full body shudder race through his sub, and he shushes him gently, one hand still milking Dean's cock while his other hand brushes up and down his spine, quieting him into little whimpers and soft moans. 

Benny pets Dean’s back as his sub rides out the high, Dean is rolling his hips into the touch as Benny strokes out the last few aftershocks, the pleasure lighting up all of Dean’s nerves. It doesn’t make a difference if they are dry-humping and making out on the couch, or if Benny suspends him topsy turvy from the rafters and whips him like a dog, Dean is not in control. He likes it that way, how helpless and vulnerable he is and yet perfectly safe at the same time, how submission is arousing in a way that sets his blood on fire. 

Times like now he is helpless at the hands of his Master. 

Benny’s hands are possessive, yet delicate, his fingers caressing Dean’s hips as he brushes a soft, tender kiss on Dean’s delicate lips. He is holding firmly, yet touching softly, a blend of torment and joy that has Dean’s heart skirting a beat. The vampire is kind to the body he owns, his touch is fond and gentle, yet gripping and claiming, holding onto the lean body that belongs as it writhes restlessly. 

Swallowing thickly, wrists bound in front of him pressing on Benny’s chest, Dean bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes tightly, feeling fingernails digging into the soft skin to leave their mark. 

The whole purpose of this time together was that Benny could touch and enjoy the sensation of soft, warm honey-golden freckled skin under his fingertips while Dean could do only take what was charitably given to him, his control taken from him.

Benny’s breath is warm on Dean’s neck, his lips soft and sweet where they press to his throat slightly above Dean’s black collar. The leather around his throat is snug, yet not tightly unkind that he has difficulty breathing—the collar a reminded that he is owned and loved by the most passionate and possessive man in the world. 

Benny’s eyes speak of love and lust and all sorts of naughty thoughts which make Dean whine and whimper; pleasure sweep through Dean as Benny’s palms settle on the sleek curve of his hips before sliding between their bodies where Benny wraps his fist around Dean’s swollen cock, strokes down, and then up, his thumb teasing over the weeping head, spreading wetness over the tip and making Dean moan and shiver. 

Benny’s touch strokes the fire in Dean’s belly, Dean gaps as shocks rips through his body and he curls up tighter in his Master’s lap, resting his forehead against his shoulder while Benny whispers how good and perfect he is, breathing soft and sweet into his ear. 

His hands are trapped between their chest, bound tightly; Benny cards one hand through his hair, petting his trembling boy, as he wraps his other arm around Dean’s waist, holding him close while his hand steadily pumps Dean’s aching shaft, and not long does Dean feel like he is going to explode, he begins to come apart with pleasure, as his beloved Master tugs him into a hot, wet kiss that sends a white hot fire roaring through his quivering body. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/629937.html?thread=86301105#/t86301105)


End file.
